


墨菲斯之吻落於耳畔

by siraiyumu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siraiyumu/pseuds/siraiyumu
Summary: 兩人已婚設定，內文含有大量性描寫注意
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 2





	墨菲斯之吻落於耳畔

**Author's Note:**

> 兩人已婚設定，內文含有大量性描寫注意

這夜實在溫暖得異常，異常到足以使雨宮蓮從中驚醒。

凌晨入睡時，他還瞥了眼手機上的寒潮預報，再加上雙人床另一側難以填滿的空缺，原以為使他輾轉難眠的會是今夜的凜寒。

然而，此時的他正被人從背後擁抱，冬被覆蓋下，與身後人共享的暖意源源不絕，且緩慢而規律的吐息從後拍打著他的背脊，擾動他的黑捲髮，最後在頸窩滲入體膚。身後人環過腰際的手也順著他的胳膊、手肘，一路至腕間，直到指縫輕輕嵌入。

蓮側過臉頰，一小撮甘栗般的淺褐髮尾滑入眼角，那是抹在凜冬裡十分顯眼的色彩。

前陣子，雨宮蓮飛往國外出差，那抹淺褐就這樣從視野裡缺席近一個月。

如今一回來，還忙著適應時差與氣溫，就承接如此深沉的抱擁，總有些措手不及。

畢竟平時他的伴侶，明智吾郎在家時，總是背對著自己側睡。

「枕邊人有著相同習慣的機率極低，比起委屈自己習慣對方，還不如適度拉開距離，在睡眠品質上對你我都好。」

蓮清晰地記得，自己第一次越過床上的楚河漢界想靠近對方，而吾郎板張臉拒絕，擺出的道理有多冠冕堂皇。

為了推辭而費盡口舌的他，現在卻反過來擁著自己入夢？

忖至此，蓮也忍不住苦笑起來，他的伴侶究竟是擅於言辭，還是被言辭所誤呢？

這時，身後人在睡夢中挪了挪身子，貌似是寒潮的低溫，使吾郎又湊得更近──就是這睡眠中平凡無奇的擾動，又讓蓮撈著了極其尷尬的驚喜。

被摯愛緊擁傳來的體溫中，有一處特別明顯，不偏不倚地抵在他的臀間。

「……吾郎？」

毫無反應，大概身後人也是加班配上出差而累壞了罷。

然而，或許是外頭氣溫不斷下降，室內的電暖爐也無法抵禦。吾郎下意識地越抱越緊，還將手伸入了蓮充當睡衣的運動衫底下。

正當他以為自己的伴侶作起春夢時，身後人的手掌卻緊緊貼在肚臍附近，再也沒了後續。

這時，黑髮青年略微回首打量了身後的情人，忍不住空出手戳了戳對方蹭在頸間的面頰，一點反應也沒有。

吾郎大概只是單純貪圖床上另一人的體溫而已，這使得蓮輕淺地一嘆。

也是，他的伴侶從他們初識那年起就是這麼過份，擅自接近、擅自繫起了彼此的情誼，最後又擅自決定終結它，就算好不容易把他拉回自己身邊，也老擺出那副「這種關係可有可無」的態度，好像絲毫不在乎自己的感受。

隨著感受到連自己股間的脹熱也跟著失控，雨宮蓮倒莫名來氣了。索性無聲無息地拉開情人的懷抱，轉身面對吾郎。原本想加大力道擰醒對方的，但看見吾郎的睡顏，倒變得有些心軟。

他們之間不對等之處實在太多了，比方說，好幾次自己等在客廳睡著時，卻被對方在冷淡的語調中踢醒，但那時蓮並沒有忽略身上比起睡著前多了條毛毯；晨間，吾郎也總是比自己早起。吾郎有太多機會觀察睡眠中的自己，而自己卻沒有。

凝望眼前，散落的瀏海間，褐髮青年的眉宇難得鬆開，不再下沉而擠出不屑的皺跡。微張的唇吐露規律的溫潤，撲拍著蓮的鼻尖。越是端詳，就越是慶幸方才沒一氣之下弄醒了他。

至此，蓮悄悄拉開了彼此的褲頭，將挺立的炙柱裹入掌中，從愛撫轉為滑動。同時在兩人的吐息中催速，誰教他是最知道彼此喜歡哪種觸感的人。

然而，他再怎麼蹭弄掌中的硬挺，令他感到些許迷茫的情慾，卻彷彿抵在無形的天花板下，無法突破。這不上不下的煩悶感，使得黑髮青年蹙了蹙眉。

要說困擾，倒也不是特別困擾。

稍微繞回前言，也曾有怪盜團的夥伴問過他，明智吾郎總是擺出不在乎的態度，連旁人看了都會有些火大，為什麼他能忍受得了呢？

答案其實不難，畢竟蓮想要的，從來不會消極等待對方給自己，那大概等到天荒地老也不見得有個結果，且這也不合自己的性格。

真心渴望得到什麼時，雨宮蓮向來都是直接從伴侶身上掠奪，沒有例外。

至此，黑髮青年皮笑肉不笑地揚起了嘴角。

◇ ◇ ◇

明智吾郎也不得不承認，自己估計是想念他了。

想念他大概才是正常的，這種情況下自己該鬆口氣嗎？正常與不正常從來不是他在意的事，這聽起來沒什麼意義。畢竟正常與否的標準總是充滿了結構性問題與意識型態。

只是，如果能接近一般大眾所認知的「正常」，是否就能體會他澆灌在自己身上的愛了？

吾郎倒也不是情願一直當個不把情人當一回事的混帳，事實上並非如此。

只是，蓮總是超越他的想像太多，有時甚至連他心底渴望的事物都還沒成形，眼前就已被對方塞滿各種東西。剩下所能做的，就是刪去跟辨認而已。老實說，明智吾郎並不喜歡老像這樣處於被動立場。

此外，有些事他一點也不想承認。

例如，年少時期他的人生始終被一個垃圾政客玩弄，他恨透了這種感覺，好不容易躲過死劫的他，已經再也不想把自己的人生意義綑於單獨一個人。

偏偏，當他還在摸索著今後該為何而活時，卻不知不覺把目標繫在身邊的競逐者上。

想讓蓮的付出能有點回報，至少讓他們之間的關係能再對等一點，變成了他的首要目標。這種事一旦承認，僅會讓人無地自容。他只能不斷用無止盡的委託來麻痺自己，拖長面對現實的時間。

但總不能永遠躲避。

這天凌晨，吾郎拖著疲憊的步伐回到住處。望著臥室的雙人床，睽違一個月終於填上了原本該有的重量。

平時的雨宮蓮總是面著自己的床位而睡，手還會時不時越過擋在中間的長型抱枕來撩弄自己。然而，難得這天的蓮，背影被窗外的路燈勾勒得深刻──吾郎下意識繞到雙人床的另一端，直到望見對方一如往常的睡顏，才真正意義上鬆了口氣。

夜裡，褐髮青年爬上床時，許多的「如果」浮現在他的腦海中，有的正向有的負向，有的發生概率極低還是被納入了思考。但每一點思緒都催促著他挪開自己設下的界線，將如今他唯一擁有的攬進懷裡。

吾郎大概是想念他了，就連昏沉的夢境裡，也彷彿聽見蓮的呼喊。

甚至妄想起對方捧起彼此的慾根反覆撩撥，獻上挑逗的吮吻，在他的頸間舔舐又帶點輕咬，再將敏感的分身迎入體內吞吐。

其實自己挺中意情人與他結合時，體感漸漸被支配而陷入恍惚的神情。誰教所謂特別的存在，對他而言最切題的註腳就是雨宮蓮本身。讓他感到特別的情人，擺出專屬於自己的樣貌時，那股心底某處被填滿的感受總有種難以言喻的新鮮和踏實。

光是想像著對方的體感被自己的一舉一動牽繫，快感便接連浸染感官。當下映入眼中的每絲景色，從連接處那抹溫潤而色情的瑰澤、隨著抽動而滑落對方乳尖的汗珠，還有每分刺激引來的僵直及沉吟，都變得惹人憐愛。

情慾的搔麻在耳邊嫵媚低語，無論眼前所見摯愛撩人的體態，鼻間所嗅麝香般意亂情迷的氣息，或是耳中所聞淫靡的水聲與喟嘆裡流露的愉悅，還有掌心所把持臀肌精實的觸感，一切的一切都只屬於他，也只為了此刻的自己存在。

只屬於他的──聽來是多麼誘人而完美。

完美到有點過於反常的程度，在他的人生裡，實在很少有這麼好的事。

完美到甚至有些違和。夢境的矇矓美總是令一切變得虛幻奧妙，但如今降臨在他身上的豔境，卻混雜著過於真實的部份。

彷彿他全身最敏感的分身，正被猛烈地夾緊摩蹭。

這念頭閃爍而過的瞬間，明智吾郎乍然驚醒。

從深沉的夢浮往現實，變化卻不如想像中明顯。

掌中臀肉的觸感不復存在，取而代之的是被撩往大腿邊的冬季棉被一角；馳騁於摯愛體內時伴隨而來的甜膩呻吟也只剩微弱的殘響，取而代之的是深沉而隱忍的呼吸撩過鼻尖。

只有上述這些消逝，其他的體感全像夢境的延伸而持續。

驚醒剎那張大雙眼的褐髮青年，也不免對眼前的景象愣了半晌。

彼此褪去睡褲與底褲的肌理親密結合，在活塞般的抽動間反覆碰撞。愛液與股間的汗水搖晃混合，使得空氣中瀰漫著誘人的鹹味足以遮蔽理智。更甭提此時騎在自己髖前的黑髮情人，咬著運動衫減緩沉吟，又同時令布料的折痕在乳粒上蹭動。

隨著敏感帶被深抵，蓮拉緊了肩頸的曲線，牽動尾骨而翹起臀線，與體內的炙根微微拉開距離，同時又眷戀不捨地蜷吸。

吾郎甚至來不及反應，原本還處於恍惚中的情人就回過神，目光也還沒對上便發覺身下人已清醒（關於這點，吾郎也沒太大把握對方是怎麼發現的，或許是嵌於體內的異物起了變化罷）。

視線交會的瞬間，蓮咬在口中的衣襬隨之滑落。短短不到一秒的呆滯空檔，差點讓褐髮青年起了發笑的衝動，即便現在的他氣焰可旺了。

「能好好解釋一下嗎，蓮？」

雨宮蓮最令人火大之處，在於他做虧心事潛伏被發現，不但無悔意，還會以超乎常人的應變能力迅速壓制全局。寫作怪盜，卻該唸作強盜。

正如現在，騎在吾郎身上的青年沒有半絲心虛，反而從容地傾首思索，乾脆雙臂交插，捏起衣襬迅速滑過項背而褪去上衣，裸著全身如貓一般輕扭著腰側，趴向身下情人，揚起了壞笑。

「奇襲，看不出來？」

「看也知道，別糊弄我，我在問你為什麼！」

「為什……麼？」

低喃間，蓮微微抿住唇尖，那是他的小習慣，猜測是少年時，為了壓制委屈中忍不住想辯解的衝動而積累成習。畢竟那時的他們都知道，沒有任何大人認真想聽他們解釋半個字。通常出現這種舉動時的蓮，多半是起了怒意。

黑髮青年持續傾身，直至胸膛相貼，讓原本填滿他後穴的男根離了巢，也因此伴隨潤澤的水聲──這使得吾郎依稀糾著了對方憤怒的來源。

被蓮束在體內些許時間的莖柱滑出時，連帶著為數不少的濁液汩汩流動，滑落黑髮青年的腿根，又滴落在身下人的大腿前側。

「我很確定，你不該問我。」

確實，吾郎在夢中彷彿有段快被捧上天的快感──大概事實上是真的被捧上天了。

「怎麼看你都是搞的鬼吧？」

「你這是檢討受害者。」

「去你的檢討受害者！也不想想放進去前沒問人意願的到底是誰？」

關於這點，雨宮蓮顯然是理虧了。但這並不代表他會乖乖退開、把現場清理乾淨且老實地道歉，他反而不服輸地揚起了嘴角，全身的肢體纏著吾郎的四肢，立起食指挑逗地捲弄起吾郎留至肩邊的褐色髮尾，同時另一手輕彈彼此股間的挺立。

「所以？」

黑髮青年見身下人選擇沉默，又刻意以兩指指根夾弄了番摯愛敏感的莖身。

「想抗拒麼？還是順從你真實的感受？」

這哪裡像是被逮到的怪盜該有的姿態？

吾郎心底暗忖，忍不住咂舌。

所以才說，他討厭在與蓮相處時，堆在眼前的事物總是超乎想像到最終只能被動地刪去與辨認。

不能只是在對方的選項中打轉，絕對不能。

「順從真實的感受……？」

喃喃唸著，吾郎似乎從言語中找到了突破的契機，嫌惡而下沉的眉宇轉而上挑：

「這可是你說的，後悔我可不管呢。」

◇ ◇ ◇

雖然不想承認，雨宮蓮這個凌晨深刻體會到什麼叫禍從口出了。

等到窗邊已透入晨光時，他們才剛赤條條地攤平在床鋪上。

「給我起來，重死了。」

黑髮青年半身趴上情人的胸膛，對方的埋怨大半是透過體腔共鳴而傳遞來的，蓮決定當作沒聽到，放任同床的情人繼續口出惡言抱怨一陣子。

不過，他輕忽了清晨輻射冷卻的威力，為此寒顫不已。他想伸手拉過棉被，卻發現被單幾乎大半都在先前的激戰中，連同原本阻隔在雙人床中間的長型抱枕都已悲涼地斜躺在床緣與地板之間。

稍早，它們都還好端端地在床上，至少還在蓮隨手抓得到的位置。

吾郎再次進入後，馳騁的幅度簡直是猛催油門，狂野程度幾乎和上了駕駛座握住方向盤的奧村春不相上下。再加上對方和自己唱反調的態度十分明顯，刻意從背後進攻，使他根本無法抱住身後的情人，只能在接二連三的衝擊間隨手把床上的物體捲進懷裡。

明明深知情人年少時在丸喜殿堂裡的姿態能有多失控，就代表鬆開韁繩讓對方恣意妄為會有多大的風險。

或許是他深知情人絕對不會想在自己預先準備被的選項裡被動抉擇，反而對於吾郎會給他什麼樣的回應感到雀躍地期待罷。無論如何，這點上真的是雨宮蓮太過大意了。

早知道應該制止一下吾郎的，多虧方才的攻勢，現在痠沉的體感如黏膠如藤蔓攀附腰臀，關節幾乎快要散架。

話題回到原先抓進懷裡的被單和抱枕，其實承受情人的攻勢一段時間後，分身頂端的愛液變得滴滴答答不斷抖落，屢次滑出嘴角的唾液還一度回流嗆著自己，懷裡的布料濕潤到足以激起羞恥的地步。蓮幾乎已經不記得自己到底喊出過什麼，就連究竟是否發出過聲音都值得存疑了。說不定意識和靈魂也中途被衝擊得甩到牆角也說不定。

不料，一個恍神，蓮才發覺懷裡的被單與抱枕全被抽走，敏感帶被奮力碾壓下接連抽搐的肢體根本不聽使喚，也無從阻止，眨眼間原先懷裡的東西全被吾郎踹下了床。

就在這時，黑髮青年感受到身下人奮力動了動肩頭，才讓他從支離破碎的記憶中回過神來。

「喂，我知道你還醒著！給我起來。」

無視於耳下不斷想把自己抖落的擾動，雨宮蓮半掩雙眼，憑著脫線的思緒試著牽動起臂膀，想搆著遠處的冬季棉被──想當然爾，他什麼也抓不著。

「好冷……吾郎，好冷。」

「跟我講有什麼用？我看起來像是起得了身去拽回棉被的樣子嗎……哈啾！」

突然打斷情人埋怨的噴嚏聲，倒是讓蓮起了不太合理的反應。不想再挪動身體，以及本能驅使自己該做的事，兩者在腦內激烈衝突。不過，出乎意料地，是後者贏了。

至此，黑髮青年這才使勁撐起上身，爬往床腳伸手想拽住棉被的一角。不過，他的雙腿幾乎不太聽使喚，別說移動，光是撐起下身體重時，就像初學步的幼鹿那般顫抖。

誰教當吾郎鬧起彆扭，排除了蓮所有能抓住的浮木之後，又將對方轉身面向自己，強行壓開對方的大腿挺進，折騰了數回合。最激烈時，幾乎挑戰起蓮的身體柔軟度極限，膝蓋都被反折壓在床鋪上，一股腦地橫衝直撞。

好不容易蓮搖搖晃晃地終於抓住冬季棉被的尾端，奮力將它拽回床上，就在回首，打算攤開它蓋往情人身上時，先前承受對方慾根反覆進犯的穴口一陣暖熱，順著重力牽引滑出臀谷流淌而下。

他是真的忘了事後清理這檔事，畢竟裡裡外外都被情人大鬧一番，現在的他疲憊得要是鑽進棉被裡，大概三秒就能昏睡。即使他深知若不將體內的精液清理乾淨，後果會有多令他困擾。

忽然，背後突如其來的力道，從黑髮青年的腰間推垮了他搖搖欲墜的平橫，使他撲倒在床上。

「趴好，別動。」

身後人的命令語尾未散，他好不容易拽回床上的被單又被另一人拉動，直到裹緊了蓮的身子，順道折了一角墊在他腰下，使得臀線自然翹起。

蓮幾乎是一面發愣地感受著指節輕探入口掏挖，又聽見身後人抽動紙巾，拭淨流出的濁液。

直至此刻，臥室這才終於走向清晨應有的寂靜。

「……吾郎，」

「幹麼？」

「一直叫我起來，是為了這個？」

「不然？」

身後情人才說完，蓮將僅剩的思緒投往記憶探索，這才意識到先前每次激情纏綿，吾郎總是比自己晚睡的那一個。

「我跟那個渣滓議員可不同，射後不理之類的事，我死也不想做。」

「……是麼。」

不知從何時起，雨宮蓮總有中時光越走越慢的錯覺，紙巾與對方的指腹反覆摩挲肌理的頻律變得格外催眠。

「蓮，」

「……什麼？」

這夜實在溫暖得異常，異常到足以使人安心得昏昏欲睡。

「歡……回……」

只可惜，他根本來不及聽清楚吾郎對自己說了什麼，便沉入了夢鄉。

Fin.


End file.
